Back To Paradise Falls
by Empv
Summary: It had been years since the adventure in Paradise Falls.Russell who is now a adult is trying to move on from Carl’s ”mysterous disappearance”, now Russell decides for his own family to take them on a very special trip.
1. Chapter 1:Bedtime Story

It had been years after the adventure at Paradise Falls. Russell and Carl have been way closer after Wilderness Explorer training. Russell would tell him all the good stuff that happened. Sometimes, they would even go out for ice cream and count how many cars that pass by them. Everything was worth it and even they would take Doug, the dog,out for walks. Carl started to feel comfortable in his home, which was the white blimp. During special moments he could relax and sometimes take a trip by flying through the sky.

One day, he told Russell that he is going on a trip in the blimp around the world. He said he would be back. So, Russell did his usual routines. Sometimes, he would try and look up into the skies to see if Carl would come back, but ,he never did. Nobody knew what happened to him and that's how our story begins...

28-year old Russell was carrying his 9-year old daughter Chloe to bed to tuck her in and kiss her good night

"Time for bed." he said softly.

He was about to walk away and shut off the lights he heard,

"Daddy.".which made him turn around to pay attention to Chloe

"Yes sweetie." Said Russell thinking something is wrong

"Would you tell me a bedtime story, please?",asked Chloe.

Russell started laughing as he came over and sat on the bed. He was lucky that the bed was near the bookshelf.

What bedtime story would you like the hear about sweetie?",asked Russell.

Chloe was silent for a while as she looked back at Russell

"I don't know something that happened in your life?" Suggested Chloe that is when Russell grew quite sure he started living a happy life, he fell in love, he gotten married and had a child but he still couldn't figure out what happened to Carl and why he hasn't returned yet he looked over at Chloe

"I'm sorry Chloe no bedtime story for tonight maybe next night." Told Russell that made Chloe's excited expression turned into a frown as she laid her head on her comfy pillow closing her eyes and falling asleep as Russell rubbed her softly before getting up and turning off the lights but can't stop thinking about what Chloe said about his personal life.


	2. Chapter 2:I Had The Dream

As soon as Russell moved to his and his wife's comfortable king-sized bed, he quietly allowed himself to fall asleep. While he was asleep, he started stiffly moving in his sleep. No matter what position he was in he was uncomfortable .

He was having a dream that was more of a flashback back to when he was a child than current day. In the dream it showed his child-self running with Carl, Kevin the bird, and ,Doug the dog. It was that they were being chased by Charles's pack of angry dogs. During the chase, while Carl was did the best he could to steer his floating house with the garden hose he had strapped around his body. To get it away from any obstacles that came across the way, Russell, himself, was also strapped to the house accidentally. Russell could see the leader of the pack was heading up towards him! Russell was scared! The dog reached close to him and opened her mouth to take a bite out of him! That ended the dream.

Back as an adult, Russell immediately sat up from his bed panting in terror after what he just dreamt about.

That when his wife, Susan,woke up.

"Honey, what happened?",asked Susan.

She sat up as well. Russell looked at Susan.

"It's nothing honey, just go back to sleep.",he said softly.

Susan didn't listen to him because she remembered this wasn't the first time that Russell had a nightmare. So instead she asked him,

"Russell are you sure it is nothing?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry.",said Russell.

He tried to pull on a chuckle to make Susan feel better. Susan was a little unsure as she went back to sleep. Russell laid back to fall asleep as well, but, this time his eyes were wide awake looking up at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3:News

The Next Day~

Russell, his wife and daughter were at the table eating breakfast. The entire family was quiet as the family of three munch on their food. It was silence at first, mostly not knowing what to say to each other or which one of them should start the conversation?

After a few more minutes of the family eating their breakfast, Russell decided to start the conversation with his wife and daughter.

"Well ladies, I have some news for you.",said Russell.

Susan and Chloe stopped eating their food and turned their heads towards him to listen. Russell was smiling to see that both his wife and child turned to look at him. His eyes focused on his daughter, Chloe.

"Chloe, I was thinking after your school let's out for the summer, we could go out on vacation? What day does school end??",asked Russell.

"Um...",began Chloe.

"Next week.",finished Susan.

"I wasn't even asking you.",said Russell.

"I know but Chloe needed someone to finish her sentence right, Chloe?",asked Susan.

"Oh,um ,right- mommy.",agreed Chloe.

She understood her mother. Russell could tell that that Chloe was acting like she paid attention to her. Russell stood up from his seat and walked away. That was when Susan got curious and tried to see why he walked off like that.


	4. Chapter 4:Where Are You Going

As Russell was trying to walk away from the kitchen, his wife, Susan, was following him. Then, as soon as Susan reached him, she grabbed his hand and made him turn around to face her.

"Russell,where are you going?",asked Susan.

"Since you and Chloe were talking to each other, I thought you maybe don't want me to be part of it.",said Russell.

"I never said that Russell."answered Susan.

"Russell, what have been going on with you lately?",continued Susan.

"Nothing been going on Susan, everything's fine.",said Russell.

"No Russell, everything isn't fine. Ever since what happened last night, you have been acting weird. Are you sure everything's okay?",asked Susan.

"Relax Susan! What happened last night was just me having a bad dream, that's all."soothed Russell.

"No Russell, it's more then that! First you had a bad dream, then, for the summer you want us to go on vacation? I mean right now? We haven't had moment discussing it.",said Susan.

Russell said everything that Susan said. It was absolutely right. So,he took a deep breath and sighed out all the air he had breathed in. Then he looked up at his wife who was already looking concerned.

"I know honey, you are absolutely right. The reason I brought up a vacation plan for Chloe is that I think she's going to really like this one.",said Russell.

He tried to smile. Susan saw the smile on Russell's face, she turned towards Chloe who seems to be still sitting at the table in the kitchen, then turned back to Russell.

"Yeah I'm sure whatever it is honey, I'm sure Chloe would like it.",said Susan. "Okay good.",said Russell as he leaned over to give Susan a kiss on the cheek. "Love you.",he whispered into her ear.

"Love you too.",said Susan.

She smiled at him as Russell continued smiling back.


	5. Chapter 5:Surprise For Tomorrow

In the middle of the night, Russell and Susan were settling into their bed for the night. Susan was the first one to fall fast asleep in the bed. Russell was wide awake thinking about what had happened the night before. He tried not to let it get to him. His wife had told him, but, since summer was coming , their daughter, Chloe, had started to wonder what to do for the summer. This is a major question.

Russell then looked over to his sleeping wife and without waking her up, he leaned down towards her to kiss her on the cheek.

"I have a surprise tomorrow for you and Chloe.",whispered Russell.

He got out of bed and headed for the door. He put his coat on and his boots on and headed for the front door. Before he closed the door behind him, he then took one glance at the house for a minute,

"A surprise for tomorrow.",he said before stepping into the outside.

He shut the door behind him. For the surprise for tomorrow, he was about to show to his wife and daughter.


	6. Chapter 6:Wheres Russell

In the morning when Susan had woken up from her nighttime sleep, she had expected that Russell would be right next to her on their bed. Then when she looked over, there appeared to be no sign of him,

"Russell where are you?",called Susan.

She got up from bed to search around the house for him. When Susan walked into her daughter Chloe's room, she looked down at the sleeping Chloe and tried to wake her,

"Huh what?",asked Chloe.

"Time to get up, Chloe we need to look for your dad."said Susan.

Chloe did not ask why. She got up and joined her mom to search for Russell. but then,as they were looking around the house, they heard Russell's whistle outside. They looked and discovered the front door was open. Susan and Chloe looked through the open door to the outside. The whistle came from the spot where Russell was standing at the front yard outside of the house smiling at them,

"Come out I have a surprise for you."said Russell.


End file.
